


Пора просыпаться

by Keishiko, Set



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set/pseuds/Set
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки знает, что у него галлюцинации, но они его вполне устраивают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пора просыпаться

С того момента, как его притащили в эту проклятую лабораторию, время для сержанта Джеймса Барнса по прозвищу Баки разделилось на два параллельных потока. В одном он провёл всего несколько дней — отрастающая щетина давала возможность судить об этом более-менее уверенно. В другом прошли недели.  
Сперва его увешали десятком датчиков, выцедили полстакана крови из вен, ощупали и обследовали с ног до головы. Баки храбрился и болтал сам с собой вслух о личной жизни, сексуальной ориентации и интимных пристрастиях своих тюремщиков. Вскоре им это надоело, и Баки вставили кляп. Жаль. Он только начал входить во вкус, а фантазия у сержанта Барнса всегда была богатой.  
Потом настала очередь инъекций, и тут Баки уже порадовался кляпу, потому что очень сложно не орать, когда по венам растекается жидкий огонь. А орать на потеху врагу не хотелось.  
Потом начались галлюцинации.  
Это было… забавно. В первый раз Баки едва не рехнулся, когда в лабораторию вошёл Гитлер и закурил трубку. Пока сержант пытался собрать во рту хоть немного слюны, чтобы плюнуть в усатую рожу, Гитлер докурил, мерзко ухмыльнулся и растаял в воздухе.  
Тут до Баки дошло, что смыслом инъекций были вовсе не пытки.  
Говоря по правде, галлюцинации ему даже нравились. Они давали возможность немного передохнуть между мучительными процедурами, которым его подвергали нацистские доктора. Иногда глюки были эпизодическими, как пробежавшая по полу зелёная кошка. Иногда длились несколько дней, а очнувшись, Баки понимал, что прошёл от силы час. Один раз он почти занялся сексом с Ритой Хейворт. Он знал, что она не настоящая, и комната с широкой мягкой кроватью не настоящая, ну и что? Стояк был вполне реальным.  
Потом ему приглючился Стив, тоже не настоящий. Этот Стив был под два метра ростом и с широченными плечами. Он вытащил Баки из лаборатории и сказал, что всё будет хорошо.  
Баки согласился, ясное дело. Он скучал по Стиву, и если ему не суждено выбраться из лап нацистов — было здорово напоследок увидеться с другом хотя бы внутри собственной головы. Забавно, он всегда думал, что если бы форма соответствовала содержанию, то Стив именно таким бы и был: здоровенным, широкоплечим, готовым заслонить своей спиной весь мир. Здорово всё-таки подсознание работает.  
Эта галлюцинация была самой долгой и самой лучшей. Он видел своих друзей, которые вместе с ним были в плену у нацистов. Снова бросался в бой, только теперь Стив был рядом, и вместе они всегда побеждали гитлеровских ублюдков. Поддразнивал Стива, отчаянно смущающегося рядом с красивой девушкой. Раньше Баки боялся обидеть Стива такими подколками, но теперь отрывался по полной. Вот чем хороши галлюцинации — в них можешь позволить себе абсолютно всё. Иногда Баки почти позволял себе поверить, что это реальность, что на свете действительно существуют чудодейственная сыворотка, красноголовые монстры и прочая чушь. К сожалению, он был слишком взрослым, чтобы верить в сказки.  
Однажды галлюцинация прервалась. Он пришёл в себя на лабораторном столе, рядом стоял мелкий толстяк, проводивший над ним опыты, и набирал в шприц очередную порцию неизвестной дряни. Баки даже застонал от разочарования, а потом его снова затопила знакомая волна забытья, и Стив-из-глюков склонился над ним, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке. Говорил что-то про кошмары и сны. Баки пошутил, что он своими наслаждается, и это была чистая правда.  
Но краткое возвращение в реальность заставило его кое-что понять.  
Пока он здесь, пока он понарошку дерёт задницы нацистам в компании Стива, валяясь при этом в отключке на лабораторном столе, настоящая война продолжается. Ребята, которые здесь сражаются плечом к плечу с ним, погибают в плену. А настоящий Стив ждёт его в Нью-Йорке, и хорошо ещё, если ждёт, потому что Баки знал приятеля как облупленного и не сомневался, что тот из кожи вон лезет, лишь бы попасть на фронт.  
Это была галлюцинация. Это была чертовски хорошая галлюцинация. Но Баки был солдатом и должен был сражаться по-настоящему, а не во сне.  
Он пытался проснуться усилием воли, но не получалось — лекарства оказались сильнее. Попытки найти в окружающем мире логические неувязки были смешны. Он с самого начала знал, что это глюки, какая уж там логика. Полученные раны болели не слабее настоящих. Баки тщетно перебирал все известные ему способы проснуться, и хотя он знал, что в реальности вряд ли прошло больше суток, каждый «день» казался ему украденным у самого себя.  
Он не хотел, чтобы эта галлюцинация прекращалась. Она была лучше всего, о чём он мог мечтать. Но если он хотел по-настоящему победить нацистов, спасти друзей и снова увидеть Стива — мелкого, тощего, именно того, кто был его лучшим другом, — нужно было наступить себе на горло и вырваться из мира медикаментозных грёз.  
В конце концов, оставался ещё один способ. Самый радикальный, который уж наверняка.

Поезд летел над заснеженными горами, Стив что-то кричал, а Баки болтался на полуоторванном поручне и думал: какая же классная штука — подсознание. Стоило по-настоящему захотеть проснуться, и оно само смоделировало подходящую ситуацию. Больно, холодно, снег и ветер в морду, никаких сожалений и желания галлюцинировать дальше.  
Надо только рвануть поручень посильнее.


End file.
